This Idyllic, Well Produced Scene
by CheapColoredLights
Summary: A large collection of oneshots, featuring Roger and his sister: Rachel. It's pretty much all canon, with Benny/OC and Mark/OC
1. High School

**A/N: **

**I've had this idea for a while now, I've actually written a few oneshots, but never published them.**

**Remember: I love reviews like I love Adam Pascal. And I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE Adam Pascal.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Moment: High School_

"Holy Virgin! Roger, learn how to drive!" Rachel snapped as her brother slammed on the brakes for what seemed to be the fiftieth time since they left for school that morning.

"Do YOU want to drive?" he retorted, glaring at her out of the corners of his eyes.

Mark's whimper came from the back seat "I don't want to die…"

"Shut up, Mark. You're not going to die." Roger snapped, ignoring the 'are you sure?' look that his twin was giving him.

-

When they pulled into the parking lot of Scarsdale High School, Rachel was surprised that Mark didn't kiss the ground once he jumped out of her and Roger's death trap of a Mustang.

She laughed. _Mark._ He was funny. Her twin brother's best friend since, well, forever, so she saw him all the time.

Roger's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Am I really that awful of a driver?"

"Yes." She grinned. He gave her a small shove, laughing.

"You women are so critical!"

"Hey, Mark was complaining, too!"

"…Like I said!"

Rachel laughed, swinging her bag over her shoulder, weaving her way through the cars parked here and there, Roger just behind her. There was already a mass of students outside the school, chatting about what they did over winter break.

The fact that they had the same initials really irritated her. Roger Adam Davis and Rachel Anna Davis. Their mother thought it was adorable, but Rachel was sick of people pointing it out to her. _"OH! You have the same initials! That's SO cool!"_ No, No, it really isn't.

"Oh My God, Rachel!" A new voice broke through all of the background noise that comes with walking into a high school. She turned, grinning, as her best friend in the world, Maureen Johnson, nearly tackled her. "Oh My God!" The brunette repeated. "Remind me to NEVER go out of town for Christmas ever again. I missed you too much!"

She was going to respond to her overdramatic friend when a chorus of familiar voices called out her name.

"Rachel-chica!"

"Rach!"

"Rachel!"

She turned, quite overwhelmed by all the people around her. Claustrophobia was a bad thing to have with her group of friends. Her other best friends: Mimi and Collins, followed closely by her boyfriend: Benny, were pushing through the mass of people, trying to get to the area that she, Roger, Mark, and Maureen occupied.

-

As she sat in English, listening to Mrs. Murray drone on and on about pronouns, Rachel had to fight the urge to go to sleep. Roger and Collins were playing tic-tac-toe right behind her, and Roger kept losing. She thought it was funny.

She stopped snickering at her brother when someone knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open. A small, Latino kid stepped in, holding a schedule. "New Kid." She mumbled to the boys behind her.

-

The new kid's name was Angel, and Rachel already liked him. He'd ended up taking the empty desk to her left, and they'd ended up talking for the rest of class, once Murray finished her lesson.

She definitely liked Angel.


	2. Breaking Up

**A/N:**

**I'd like to thank my two reviewers so far! You guys are epically awesome!**

**So, yeah. Just writing, writing, writing!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Moment: Breaking Up_

Roger had sort of flopped onto his bed, on his back, guitar in hand. He lazily plucked out a few random tunes, not feeling like exerting much energy. He was _bored_.

Ordinarily, he'd grab his twin and they'd go do something, anything, but Rachel wasn't there. She'd gone out with her stupid boyfriend.

He hated that guy.

Roger used to be okay with Benny, really. Then, he started dating Rachel, and Roger had to uphold the "protective brother" position. He didn't mind at all. If that punk so much as looked at his sister the wrong way, he was getting his ass kicked.

He heard the door downstairs close. That _had _to be Rachel. Soon, she'd knock on his door, come into his room, and tell him all about the wonderful time she had with _Benny._ Seriously, he hates that guy.

The knock came, the door opened, but that's about all that he got right. Roger sat up, setting his guitar against the wall. "Rach? What's wrong?" There was a rip in her sweater, along the inside of her elbow, and he could swear that there were bruises forming on her neck, just below her collarbone. Her bright green eyes, the eyes that mirrored his, were bloodshot, puffy, and most of her eye makeup had run down her face and dried there.

_Benny._

"What the hell did that asshole do to you, Rach?"

She didn't answer him, though. Instead, she let out a little sob, and dove onto his bed, curling up against her twin. And he didn't push her any more. That one action, the way she was crying in his arms, told him everything he needed to know. Rachel and Benny were over. Roger just knew it. He also knew that Benny must have ripped Rachel's shirt, given her those bruises.

He was going to murder him.

He heard Rachel whimper, quietly, and he tightened his grip on her. She may have only been three minutes younger than he was, but she was still his little sister, and nobody messed with her. Ever.

"I swear, Rachel, I'm gonna fuckin' kill him."

Roger was surprised when she didn't protest.

-

It had been two hours since Roger had decided that Benjamin Coffin III needed to die.

He'd managed to calm his sister down enough for her to choke out what had happened while she was out, and it really made him burn. Apparently, Benny had decided that it was high time he got Rachel in bed with him, and that hadn't sat well with her. She tried to leave, and he'd hit her. That's where the whole struggle began.

Now, Rachel, his little sister and the most trustworthy person on earth, was curled up in his bed, sleeping. That's what she did when she had a bad day: move into Roger's room.

He sighed, looking over at the slumbering, blonde person beside him, her face still smeared with dried mascara.

He really hated that guy.


	3. Graduation

**A/N:**

_**Rogersgirl224: **_**I totally see her REALLY short as well. It makes her more adorable.**

**Also, I'm sorry that this has been a bit of a deadfic for a while. You see, I've been spending a LOT of time on my new favorite RPG site. So, if you like Fox's hit television show, Glee, and you like to roleplay, you should come check it out!!**

**Gleerpg (to the dot, to the com). If you DO decide to join, on your application, where it asks how you found the site, PLEASE say that Stell referred you! I'm trying to get an award.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Moment: Graduation_

_-_

BEEP.

"Um, hey, it's Roger. *small scuffling sound* "Hi! This is Rachel! Roger can't come to his phone right now, so leave a message!"

_Roger, It's Mark. Where the hell are you? I mean, obviously, you're not at home, because you didn't answer, but, anyway. We're supposed to graduate in three hours, and nobody knows where you are…._

BEEP.

_Roger, honey, where are you? I mean, not at home, unless you're screening…. It's an hour till graduation, Rach is frantic, she can't find you…._

BEEP.

_Roger! I swear, punk, if you don't check your messages and get your white ass down here, you're gonna have some serious problems. And not just from me. Your sister's on the warpath. Either hide or get down here before she kills you…_

-

"I thought I'd find you here." Rachel smirked, leaning against a tree. "You know, we're about to graduate, they can't give you your diploma if you're out in the middle of the woods…"

"Who says I'm getting a diploma?"

"Me."

"_Right._"

"You were supposed to be at school half an hour ago. I brought your cap and gown, so we wouldn't have to go by the house…"

"Rach, I don't know if I want to graduate."

"And why not?" She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. He'd been dying to get out of high school since the first time he'd seen the building.

"Everybody's gonna leave, go off be college people and whatnot. And I'll be stuck in Scarsdale, the kid who didn't get into college, whose twin sister got all the brains, was valedictorian, became a world famous surgeon or_ whatever_-"

"Hey!" Rachel butted in. "Okay, first thing, I will never, _ever,_ be a surgeon. Doctors are gross. Second, who the hell said I was gonna leave you in Scarsdale?"

"Rachel, you got into _Harvard._"

"That doesn't mean I want to go to Harvard!"

"Princeton, Yale.."

"Or Princeton, or Yale! I was thinking something a little more… artsy. Like… NYU? You could move with me. Collins got accepted there, too. So did Mark. Maureen doesn't want to go to college."

"Okay, Rachel, I get it."

"We need to go graduate, Roger. I can't give my speech unless you're there…"

Roger let out a sigh, hoisting himself up from the ground.

"Fine."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Ms. Coloman's clear voice rang out, amplified by the microphone.

Maureen was wearing sunglasses, Roger and Collins both had their caps pulled low over their eyes, and Rachel was pretty sure that some kid in the front row was asleep. Whose idea had it been to have an outdoor graduation, anyway?

Thankfully, it was almost over. Rachel had given her speech, they had their diplomas, and now they were just waiting for Ms. C to give them the okay to be all excited about graduating.

"I give you the 1983 Scarsdale High School graduating class!"

There was hat tossing, and general congratulations here and there. Mark, camera in hand, swarmed the group hug that was Rachel, Roger, Maureen, and Collins.

"Hey, guys!" he shouted over the crowd. "What do you have to say to the future viewers of this tape?"

Maureen, flipped her sunglasses up, on top of her head. "We made it!" she squealed, pulling Rachel into a massive hug.

"Yeah, we sure did." Roger nodded, reaching out to ruffle Rachel's meticulously styled hair.

"Stop it, you reject!"

"Make me."


End file.
